


Of Cigarettes and First Kisses

by neytah



Series: Fly [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to Fly. A day in the car repair with Sansa and Sandor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cigarettes and First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> okay so you don't really, i guess, need to read Fly before this, but it might be better idk ur choice.
> 
> enjoy:)

I go to the Khalasar afterschool nowadays, I go and Loras waves and Dany's always happy to see me and I just sit on that surprising durable table.

I sit on that table and let my legs swing back and forth as music blasts from the from the stereo next to me. Drogo and Sandor toil away, talking to each other, to me, over the noise. The music playing is in Spanish, and every now and then, I catch Drogo singing along under his breath. 

It's wonderful here.

It's cold and snowy now, so Sandor comes and picks me up after school. His truck is toasty warm compared to the blistering cold outside. He now keeps the passenger seat clean, expecting my company. A tree-shaped air freshener still hangs from the rearview mirror.

It's a nice, five minute ride. I'll just talk, about Jeyne broke up with Ramsey or how Arya's joined the fencing team. Sometimes he has some story about Loras being stupid.

And then we get to Khalasar Car Repair. There's Loras with his standard wave and cheesy smile. Sometimes Dany's in the lobby, or hanging out in the garage, but as her pregnancy progresses, she tends to stay up in the house.

So I sit on that table, legs swinging back and forth. With the recent snowfall, cars are streaming in for winter wheels. Sandor and Drogo are complaining about the repetitiveness. 

Sandor stands up with a sigh after he finished attaching a wheel and strolls over to the table, where I sit. He takes a glug from his can of cola, and takes out a cigarette. I watch the orange flame jump from his lighter and spark the tip.. Black devours the white paper, and a red amber glows as he inhales. He turns away from me to puff away the smoke. Another inhale, another puff of smoke. I watch it dissapate into the air.

"Can I?"

He looks back to me, his eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement.

"The..." I point at the cigarette between his fingers.

"Nah," he says, "They're bad for you."

"You smoke them."

"Yea, cuz i can't stop."

"At least let me try."

Sandor sighs, allowing me to take the cigarette from his hand to mine. I put it to my lips. I inhale.

No no no.

This was a poor decision.

I'm coughing, my eyes watering. God, how could anyone ever do this?

Sandor's laughing at me. He takes the cigarette from my fingers and throws it to the ground, flattening it under his boot.

"Told ya. They're crap for you."

I grab Sandor's soda and take a huge gulp.

"You okay, little bird?" He asks, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I nod, wiping the water from my eyes.

He sighs.

"I should go back to work." He walks back over to the car suspended in midair, to replace the wheels.

I'm surprised by the empty space he leaves. The music now seems too loud, the distance between us more than just a few yards. Indecision boils in my stomach. But then I slide my butt off the table, my feet hitting the floor. He doesn't notice until I'm standing next to him.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah." I say. "What'cha doing?"

He snorts.

"Haven't you heard? Another set of snow wheels."

I smile. He glances at the ground, at a strewn wrench.

"Can you hand me that wrench?" He asks.

I do. He takes it from my hand, and uses it to tighten (or loosen?) a bold of the wheel. He glances back to me, and starts laughing.

"What?"

He keeps laughing, pointing at my face.

"You've got...on your..." He points at his face, still laughing.

I turn to look, and see my reflection in the silver car, a streak of oil across my cheek. I look down at my hand, and I see the black on my palm.

I start laughing too.

And we're both laughing, like crazy kids. I think Drogo looks over at us for a second, to see what us losers are giggling about.

I reach up with my oiled hand, and he attempts to dodge, but I still get him, three finger streaks down his cheek.

Now we're just swatting at each other, giggling like schoolchildren.

Sandor catches me by surprise, and, with a strong arm around my waist. lifts me up off my feet, and I shriek. My arms trapped, I try to squirm away, but his large hands still find my face, planting his oily thumb down my nose.

But we're still both laughing like idiots. I love his laugh. I love his smile.

I want to kiss him.

And nothing stops me.

His lips taste of cigarettes. Like the one I had before, but much more muted, and I don't mind it as much.

But he pulls away.

"You deserve better."

Joffrey was better.

"I don't want better."

I kiss him again. And he doesn't stop me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm _so_ relieved that this is all over for me. It was an absolute wonderful journey, but it's time for me to move forward. I learned so much writing this and i was overwhelmed by all the feedback. So again, thank you, from the bottom of my heart. To those 6-7 people who'd comment on almost ever chapter--this was for you.
> 
> <3, neytah


End file.
